Slinging Mud
by RaverSawyer
Summary: Days after the beating, Kate just wants to care for Sawyer. This was written before the actual Skex on the show, I swear.


Kate sat slumped against the cement wall of her cage. She could feel the dirt and sweat of the day dried on her face, and wonder how she must look. Laughing, she pushed that ridiculous notion out of her mind as her eyes focused on her companion across the way. He laid still on a patch of leaves, chest rising and falling slowly, and painfully.

Sawyer's face was looking a little less like a hard-boiled egg, most of the swelling had gone since the beating, and he now joked that he had much worse in his life. For some reason, Kate doubted it. Even their captors let him rest these past few days instead of working; even they must have their limits. She admitted, she felt infinitely more vulnerable "out there" on her own without his tall form moving to and fro behind her, always ready to jump between her and any danger that threatens her.

All Kate really wanted to do was talk to her fellow "workers", some of whom seem to be broken, a tired, pained look on their faces. Zombies, she thought…they had nothing left to live for. What had they taken away from them? Who had been taken from them?

She pushed her head back, taking in his body. Good lord, had she been in this cage too long?

'Don't fool yourself…like you HADNT looked before?' her mind told her. She closed her eyes in resignation. She wanted to feel his smooth flesh under her fingers…she wanted to touch him. To take care of him- hear his husky voice call her name…

"What ya thinkin' about Sweets?" his voice asked, bringing her back.

Kate met his eyes, right now they were in their innocent form, wide, green, filled with concern. She gave a little smile.

"Fuck it", she said aloud. He didn't respond, but Sawyer's forehead gave the small crinkle of confusion.

She got to her feet, looking gently out of the side of her eyes at the small camera their captors didn't think they knew about. She felt bold, and searching the ground for the small puddle of water made by her "trough", she crouched beside it.

Sawyer didn't say anything, just fascinated by this ritual. Kate met his eyes again and brought her finger to her lips.

'Quiet', she motioned. He understood, laying his head back down.

Reaching through the cool pool of water, she found the bottom; the dirt and small bits of rock. Scooping a healthy handful, she rose to her feet, not making any sudden movements to alert anyone who may be watching. Suddenly, she wound her arm back, and flung the mud square into the camera. Kate smiled, and Sawyer was not surprised at all. She had excellent aim he knew; hopefully now she would just run. Run and not look back for him.

Before he knew what was happening, she was up and out of her cage, landing on the ground with a breathless sigh of relief. His gaze moved back to the top of his cage, to the twinkling stars of the night. Thank god…if she got away, it wouldn't matter what happened to him. He was brought back by the sound of twanging metal, and a slight shake to his cage. Looking over, Sawyer saw her form scaling his cage, swinging her legs over the opening at the top.

Kate swung her legs over the small space between the bars at the top. his cage was slightly different, but she felt she could still fit. Her mind traveled back to going to the Circus when she was 6. The only real memory she had were the Acrobats- specifically the women spinning from the ceiling dressed as butterflies and fairies. They were beautiful- incandescent against the darkness of the arena, the light filtering through their blue and green costumes. They were butterflies- after that, that's all she ever wanted to be.

"What the hell are you doin'?" he asked her.

She didn't answer, and instead climbed down the inside of his cage. Oh...she had planned it up to this moment. When she got this close to him, always, she never knew what she was going to say, how she was going to react. Kate could feel the nerves inside of her firing away; in anticipation, in fear- she couldn't say.

"I wanted to see you", was all she said.

His forehead gave the slight crinkle again, but he seemed to understand somewhat. He again laid his head back against the cool earth.

Kate came to him extending her warm hands over his cool chest, slightly perspiring. She ran it gently over his bandages…

'Thank god, it's not septic." She closed her eyes- she couldn't go through that again.

He couldn't take it, and sat up, their eyes now level. She removed his shirt, her mouth slightly gaping, her breath becoming heavier. Kate scooped her arms under his his, helping him move to sit against the side of the cage.

Sawyer wasn't going to ask; if she wanted to undress him, by all means. He felt a knot in his stomach- damn warm feelings. She crouched in front of him, her hair sticking to the side of her face. He reached out to move it, it sticking until he roughly moved it away.

'Wow human contact!' and with that, Kate rushed forward, her lips smashing into his. She wanted so badly to feel his tongue again- which surprised her; she usually HATED when guys did that. But with Sawyer it was sweet, and somehow rough but tender. He could feel her breath quicken against his face, and the knot traveled up his body to his face. It welled up in him, producing a few tears as he was close to her, kissing her, being loved by her.

He was pleased to discover she was crying as well, but out of an odd happiness, out of release. She wiped his face clean, settling into a straddle on top of him. They simply looked at each other. But this was it. He grabbed to the straps of her odd 70's halter top and she reached up and let him slide it up her body. Before it was even off, Kate had reached down and worked on his belt, unbuckling it with her calloused hands.

Sawyer felt a rush of energy and hugged her to his body as he stood up, first feeling the softness of her breasts against his chest; a feeling he imagined a thousand times. He scooped his hands into the back of her pants, sliding them down over her cool ass. He looked over her shoulder…ah he'd been dreaming of this sexy back since his pulse rocketed out of control the other day. It was his favorite feature on a woman. He ran his hands over it like it was a silk sheet.

Kate reached between them, tugging her pants off, leaving only her tiny bikini panties. He growled, his hands still searching her ass. Finally he cupped her, lifting her face up to his face and ravaging her lips once again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her legs around his waist. Sawyer turned them around, so she was against the bars. His face slipped down to her chest, her breasts perfectly sized for her (and him). He nuzzled them, sending jolts through her as his stubble caressed her soft nipple. While he attacked her chest, her feet made swift work of his already unbuttoned jeans, pushing them down below his knees and to the ground. Her toes ever so gently touched his wonderful but- one she had admired on the sly many times.

Sawyer didn't know where to start- he had watched her, studied her. And god dammit.

'God Dammit…I love her. I want to touch every part of her. There is no time!'

"What?" she asked him breathlessly.

"There is not enough time for what I want to do to you Kate" he answered, his teeth grazing her neck savagely. She laughed, grabbing his face and looking square into his eyes.

"Then do what you can, Tex."

She tightened her legs around him. Kate knew he was right- there wasn't enough time. So she rubbed her hips against his hardening cock. He exhaled sharply.

With a sharp ripping sound, Sawyer made short work of her tiny panties, moving his hand between her legs. Her insides were pulsing, throbbing for release.

He couldn't stand it anymore, kissing her as he swiftly entered her. They both stopped for a millisecond, enjoying the sensation of being this close to each other.

She exhaled, and he moved against her, holding her up with his hands, his hips pumping into her. His chest hurt a lot- but everything else happening far superseded his injuries. Kate felt so good around him, loving him, wanting him. Her tightness grasped him, bringing him deeper and deeper.

Kate hugged him to her chest, looking over his shoulder, biting on his ear, grabbing his hair in maddening handfuls. She gasped, his hips smashing against her, reaching deeper and deeper every time, tiny little pulses of pleasure going through her, becoming more and more intense. She was giving tiny moans, Sawyer was growling, which made her smile.

"Uh…oh my god…" she said in a voice only slightly louder than a whisper.

She kissed his lips again, his lips trailing down her neck as he moved against her, faster and faster.

She moved down on him faster and deeper, reaching back and grabbing one of the bars to help support herself. His hips grew more erratic, his hand moving between her legs and pushing on her clit. She gasped, and they both sank to the ground. He extended his legs out, sitting up hugging and straddling her to him. Kate was wild, faster and faster, the pleasure growing and growing.

"I love you James" she breathed into his ear and with that he lifted his hips with one final thrust, and she cried out as he touched deep inside her, pausing there to grind against her. Sawyer felt her spasming around him and came, emptying into her. He moaned loudly, placing his hand over her mouth, helping to control her sounds. She bit his hand, only superficially. But it was a good hurt.

Sawyer layed back onto the ground, enjoying the feeling of her warm, moist body on top of his. He reached up to again touch her breasts, and she collapsed onto him, waves of her orgasm still moving through her. Their chests heaved up and down in unison, and he draped his arm over her. Her face was sideways on his chest, listening to the thumping of his heart. His fingers combed through her curly hair. He wondered if she did love him. He wished it could always be this way.

"I have to go", she said, raising herself up slightly and pointing to the camera. Sawyer looked over- indeed the mud had long dried and was starting to peel off in tiny flakes. She looked into his racing green eyes.

"I don't care for me, but they seem to like to punish you for whatever I do." She raised herself up fully, slipping off of him. Kate pulled her jeans over her hips, and all he could do was smirk a little. She was his expression and she turned around, smiling and blushing at him.

He propped himself up on his elbows.

"Well, I can die now. It can't get any better than this."

She gave him her signature 'Are-you-serious?' look.

"I don't know what to say to you that you haven't heard from a woman before."

"James. No woman has ever called me James before. Not since my mama and grandmamma."

She looked at him, her face glowing.

"Beautiful", Sawyer said, gazing back at her and handing her the halter top. When she reached for it, he grabbed her hand, placing a small kiss on it.

"Would you stop? Well discuss you moving into my petting zoo later." Kate smiled back, leaning over and giving him one more kiss on the lips.

He bended his knees, bringing them closer to his chest and draped his jeans over his groin. He watched her skillfully; cat-like scale the cages once again.

Sawyer didn't take his eyes off of her, or even blink until he saw her make it directly, safely back into her pen. He pulled on his jeans, resting casually.

This time she scooped up a few handfuls of water, flinging them at the camera. The dirt quickly sloughed off the rest of the way. And they smiled at each other secretly when Pickett and a guy with dreadlocks came running out, pointing and talking about the camera. They shrugged, Pickett banging his rifle against the cars of Sawyer's cage, giving a suspicious look. Sawyer returned his kindness with a smile. After they walked off, the silence in the air was cut only by the chirping of tree frogs.

"So you love me huh?"

She laughed.

"Shut up."

"You're the one who said it."

"Yeah well…now I'm reconsidering."

"Don't. Please Kate, don't."

Kate's face fell.

"Why?"

Sawyer looked down and around, sitting on the ground, his arms twisting to the outside of the bars.

"Cause I love ya. And you know it. I didn't really have to say it, did I?"


End file.
